conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Bishling
|states = Poland and understand by Romance speakers |region = Spoken by one person in Poland |speakers = PaulSh (Paweł Szul) |speakers2 = - Poland Slovakia Romanian |familycolor = Indo-European |fam2=Proto-Italo-Celtic language |fam3=Italo-Celtic languages |fam4=Bishling }} Bishling(bish.bastarnesku) Italo-Celtic language from a historical point of view, creole language. Developed on the basis of the Continental Celtic language with a large addition of words adopted from other languages which has slavisation . It has a simplified grammar of Slavic elements of Romanesque. Bishling an artificial international auxiliary language. This is one of the languages naturalistic. Bishling combines the vocabulary typical of the Romance languages with a simple, regular grammar, which allows you to understand it by millions of people, especially the use of languages such as Spanish, Italian and Romanian, but the rest of the Latin, and to a lesser extent in English. constructed international auxiliary language.[1] Writing system The Bishling alphabet is based on the Latin script , using a one-sound-one-letter principle. ch like English "tʃ", sh like English "ʃ" gh/jh like English "ʐ" lh like English "w" ny like English "ɲ" qu like English "ʃ" y like English "y" z like English "ts" The 30-letter alphabet is: a b c ch d e f g gh h i j jh k l lh m n ny o q p r s sh t u v y z Grammary 1)Nouns and articles: The definite article is ed/ed/: ed dom/e dem/- the house ed kniga/e niga/- the book 2)Nouns: The noun does not have the variety of types. Only some of the names of people or animals may be dependent on the end of the sex-(differen for male) or-a(femmal). lever/lefe/ (friend) - levera/lefera/ (femmal friend) komen/keme/ (horse) - komena/kemena:/ (mare) The plural is formed by the final consonant s after it is-as(derived from latin). The rest words ending in c, d, g, j, k, l, n, p, r, s, t, v, w, z -plural formed by adding a consonant + h. ed kniga/e niga/ -the book,ed dua knigas/e dwa: nigaz/-the two books ed kat/e kat/ - the cat ,ed dua kath/e dwa: kaf/-the two cats 3)Adjective The adjective is invariable, regardless of the type or number of the noun. debri amma/debri ema/ - a good mother debri maek/debri mek/ - good son debri domas/debri demaz/ - good homes debri knigas/debri nigaz/ - a good book The adjective may occur before or after the noun is known. Dominated by putting the adjective after the noun (as in French), but the short and frequently used adjectives are generally placed before the noun. inkredibiul knigas/e'kredebyl nigaz/-incredible books ed debri homei/e debri emi/- the good man homei ed excellenti/emi e ixselenti:/-the excellent man The adjective can sometimes take the ending-s plural noun if he is absent. Io appresa kamisa silue, et mai spossa prefe verdee. /io: apris kemiz saili ,et mai speza: prife: virdi/ I appreciate the blue shirt, and my wife prefers green. Adjectives is done on a regular basis using -or/er/ and -omai/eme/ (in the opposite direction by means of -minus and -minus/minus/ add ending: -omai/eme/). fasile/vesail/ (easy) - fasilor/vesailer/ (easier) - fasilomai/vesaileme/ (easiest) grandee/grendi/ (big, big) - grandor/grender/ - grandomai/grendeme/ elegantee/eleganti/ - minus elegantee/eleganti/ - minus elegantomai/eleganteme/ There are some irregular adjectives grading method, often used in texts. debri(good) -meie/meye/-optimee/optimi/ zaili/tsel/ (bad) - peie/peye/ (worse) - pessimee/pezimi/ (worst) grandee/grendi/(big) - maior/meier/ - maximee/meximi/ Useful phrases Edit This language is used for reconciliation and mutual understanding of the Slavic and Romance languages. Origin of Bishling: Slavic languages - 27%(including: Proto-Slavic ,White Croats , Polish language ,East Slavic languages ) Romance languages - 71.3%(including : Vlachs language - 60,1%, influence Romance languages -11,2%) the rest is 2% of the Celtic languages : Noric Altaic languages and other 0.3%(Hungarian,Old High German,Gothic,Turkish,English language,Albanian,Hebrew, Classical Arabic ) Below are listed some useful Bishling words and phrases along with IPA transcriptions: IPA transcriptions: Swadesh List Lord's Prayer in Bishling Dumusse de Prekatu e Bastarnescu /Damiz di Prikeit e Basarnesku/ The prayer as it occurs in Matthew 6:9–13 (ESV) "1.Nusse Atta vin silu, /niuz Atta ve sail/ Our Father in heaven, 2.suenty sai tua imi. /swent se twa imi/ hallowed be your name. 3.Tua Rinu proiod, /twa: Rain preye/ Your kingdom come, 4.tua volunt sai ma fakt, /twa: velant se ma: fekt/ your will be done, 5.e piamentu kom et e silu. /e: pemint kem et e sail/ on earth as it is in heaven. 6.Lai num ishto hodai nusselor quodiusy krany, /le nem ishto ade niuzilor shedaies kren/ Give us this day our daily bread, 7.et data num nusselor venlor, /et det nem niuzilor vinlor/ and forgive us our debts, 8.kom noi etum ma datava nusselor venerlor. /kem noi item ma: detwa niuzilor vinerlor/ as we also have forgiven our debtors. 9.Et dusse num le e tentazia, /Et diuz nem li e tentatsie/ And lead us not into temptation, 10.set salv num ad zelestre. /si self nem ad tselestre:/ but deliver us from evil." Vocabulary Examples of vocabulary derived from Slavic languages: *osselim/ezli/-eight ;from PS "osem" *uaise/wez/-house ;from Protoslavic(PS)"ves" *issa/iza/-strenght ;from PS "sila" *delimmar/dilaym'mer/-why? ;from PS "delim"-for *deli/dilay/-for ; from PS "dla"-for *mat/mo/-have ; from PS "mati"-have *badat/bedo/-examine ; from PS "badati"-explore *zaili/tseli/-bad ; from PS "zli"-angry *ekat/iko/-wait ;from PS "cekat" *sikat/zeko/-spout ;from PS "piss" *inz/inz/-tongue ;from PS "yanzik" *risea/rayzi/-eyelash ;from PS "risa"-eyelash *dobree/dobri/-well ; from PS "dobr"-good *debri/debri:/-good ;from PS "dobr" Song Pisar addebbem e'diuma'sentenzie. Amo ,ktar ledi.... de: Bischsprache Category:Languages Category:Indo-European conlangs Category:FFD